kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World
is a short 3D film originally screened in the Coal History Village in Yubari between April 29 throughout October 31, 1989. After that, it was released as a program of the Yubari International Fantastic Film Festival from 14th February to 18th February 1990, as well as being screened at Kyoto Daibin Film Village and various event venues. The film involves a team-up between Kohtaro Minami's four Kamen Rider alter-egos (Black, RX, Robo Rider, and Bio Rider) to fight against the Crisis Empire. Tetsuo Kurata plays Minami Kohtaro and voices all four of his Kamen Rider alter-egos. General Jark, the four commanders of Crisis, and three high priests of Gorgom also appear in the movie, all played by their original actors with the exception of Bosgun (who is unvoiced) and Darom (who is voiced by Eisuke Yoda). Yoshio Urasawa wrote the film's plot. Film In the film, the Crisis Empire devise a plan to defeat Kohtaro Minami by reverting him back to his old form of Kamen Rider Black and sending out several revived monsters after him. However, Kamen Rider Black is assisted by another RX, who used a time warp to help his past self. The two are joined by RX's alternate forms of Robo Rider and Bio Rider and the four Kamen Riders combine their powers to defeat the revived monsters. Continuity and Placement * While released between episodes 25 & 26, it takes place between 26 & 27 because 25 and 26 were techinally a 2-part story arc. Characters Kamen Riders Villains * Crisis Empire ** General Jark ** '''Four Officers ' *** Maribaron *** Bosgun *** Gatezone *** Gedorian ** 'Strange Demon Soldiers ' *** Skullma *** Skullmastars *** Gynagiskhan *** Deathgaron *** United Triplon *** Musarabisara * Gorgom ** High Priests *** High Priest Darom *** High Priest Baraom *** High Priestess Bishium Notes * This is the first time where Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX have existed independently from each other and fought alongside each other. The second was in the two episode arc (RX! Dai-Shocker Attack/''Black × Black RX) of ''Kamen Rider Decade, in which the World of Black and the World of Black RX were treated as separate dimensions. The original Black RX and Black later appeared in the crossover movies Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (All returning Riders in this movie were stated to be the originals by the producers and assorted official material, like official site bios, but two Kohtaro Minamis still coexisted, both portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata, similar to the TV series appearance), OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (where there wasn't a proper explanation for their combined appearance), and Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (which yet again features both side by side, but only in the final battle, without any specific explanation for their combined appearance. The movie pamphlet distributed alongside threathrical showings of the movie references how Black's destined battle against Shadow Moon continues even 25 years later). Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Black RX Volume 2 features episodes 12-23 & Run All Over The World.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *''Run All Over The World'' is included on a bonus Blu-ray 3D disc in Kamen Rider: The Movie Blu-ray Box 1972-1988, a Blu-ray compilation boxset of Showa Rider movies.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/maskedridermovbdbox.html Black RX DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black RX'' Volume 2, DVD cover. Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-ray Box.jpg|1972-88 Boxset. References Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Kamen Rider Movies